Momo Hinamori
| obrazek = | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 3 czerwca | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 151 cm | waga = 39 kg | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Wicekapitan 5. Oddziału | zespół = Plik:5.jpeg 5. Oddział | poprzedni partner = Sōsuke Aizen | partner = Shinji Hirako | bazy operacyjne = 5. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | edukacja = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Tobiume | bankai = Brak | debiut w mandze = Tom 10, Rozdział 80 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 24 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japoński głos = Kumi Sakuma | angielski głos = Karen Strassman | hiszpański głos = Geni Rey (Hiszpania) Jessica Ángeles (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest wicekapitanem 5. Oddziału, wcześniej pod dowództwem Sōsuke Aizena. Wygląd Hinamori ma brązowe oczy i nosi standardowe szaty Shinigami. Jej włosy upięte są w kok, który związany jest niebieskim materiałem. Insygnia adiutanta nosi przewiązane na ramieniu. Gdy nosi piżamę czy zwykłe kimono jej włosy upięte są w zwykły kucyk. Gdy była studentką w Akademii Shinigami nosiła czerwono-białe kimono przypisane żeńskiej grupie, a włosy splecione miała w warkoczyki u podstawy szyi. 17 miesięcy po klęsce Aizena, Momo ma nową fryzurę, jej włosy nie są już związane z tyłu, są związane w bob z klipsem po lewej stronie głowy. Bleach manga; Rozdział 489, strona 4 Osobowość Hinamori jest optymistyczną dziewczynką godną zaufania, ale jest również bardzo impulsywna, emocjonalna i naiwna (choć mówi, że chciałaby wyrosnąć z naiwności). Momo jest w bardzo przyjaznych stosunkach z pozostałymi wicekapitanami i kapitanami Gotei 13, zwłaszcza z Hitsugayą, którego zna od dzieciństwa, z Rangiku, z Izuru i Renjim, z którymi chodziła do jednej klasy do Akademii. Ulubione zajęcia Hinamori to pisanie i rysowanie. Ze względu na jej talent do rysowanie nadzoruje obrazki w książkach do Akademii Shinigami. W przypadku nieobecności Aizena, który dawał jej zawsze jakieś książki, odwiedzała bibliotekę. Bierze także udział w lekcjach Ikebany udzielanych przez Retsu Unohanę. Często składa wizyty babci Tōshirō w Rukongai. Jej ulubione owoce to brzoskwinie (w odniesieniu do jej imienia), a nie lubi śliwek. Czasami piecze ciasteczka. Historia thumb|left|190px|Hinamori i Hitsugaya w Rukongai Dziewczyna wychowywała się z bliskim przyjacielem Hitsugayą w pierwszej dzielnicy Rukongai - Junrinan. Traktowali się jak rodzeństwo, choć Momo jest starsza od niego. Często nazywała go Shiro-chan, co go niemiłosiernie drażniło. thumb|190px|Hinamori w Akademii Następnym etapem w jej życiu było uczęszczanie do Akademii Shinigami, gdzie poznała swych przyjaciół: Kirę i Renjiego. Hitsugaya wtedy został w Rukongai, jednak Hinamori odwiedzała go regularnie. Kiedy po raz pierwszy wyruszyła do Świata Żywych na ćwiczenia razem z Kirą i Renjim, pomogli Hisagiemu, ponieważ został zaatakowany przez Hollowa. Na pomoc studentom przybył kapitan 5. Oddziału - Sōsuke Aizen wraz z wicekapitaniem - Ginem Ichimaru. Od tamtego czasu marzeniem Hinamori było wstąpienie do oddziału Aizena, co potem się stało. W dzień rozpoczęcia misji Rukii Kuchiki, Momo i Kira Izuru poinformowali Renjiego o jego awansie do 6. Oddziału na stanowisko wicekapitana. Fabuła Soul Society Pierwszy raz widzimy Hinamori gdy pojawia się na spotkaniu wicekapitanów, gdzie siedzi na podłodze i czeka. Pyta Renjiego czy widział kapitana Aizena, ten mówi jej, że niedawno temu z nim rozmawiał o egzekucji Rukii. thumb|left|190px|Izuru broni Gina przed atakiem Hinamori Kapitan Hitsugaya jest bliskim przyjacielem Momo, ponieważ razem żyli w Rukongai. Martwi się o Hinamori i ostrzega ją, by miała na oku Gina, ponieważ ma zamiar zabić jej kapitana. Kiedy zauważa zabitego Aizena na ścianie budynku wpada w szał i zaczyna płakać. Po tym pojawia się Gin, więc Momo łączy ze sobą fakty. Zaczyna krzyczeć, że to on zabił kapitana Aizena. Po tym zaczyna go atakować. Hinamori zostaje zablokowana przez Kirę, wicekapitana Gina. Wpada we wściekłość i uwalnia swój Shikai. Gdy Kira zamierza ją zaatakować, Hitsugaya zatrzymuje oboje i wsadza do więzienia. thumb|190px|right|Zrozpaczona Hinamori sięga po miecz Hinamori jest zamknięta w celi i rozpacza z powodu śmierci Aizena. Jego ostatni list przynosi do niej Rangiku Matsumoto, wicekapitan kapitana Hitsugayi. Podkreśla, że został znaleziony przez innych dowódców i nie wolno było zobaczyć jego treści, ale list jest zaadresowany do Momo. Jednak list ma na celu oskarżyć Hitsugayę za zabójstwo jej kapitana, w co Hinamori wierzy. Przybywa na miejsce walki Hitsugayi z Ginem, gdzie on tylko się śmieje. Hitsugaya próbuje poradzić sobie z Ginem, lecz Hinamori powstrzymuje go. Stara się go uderzyć mieczem, ale trafia w jego ostrze. Po chwili mdleje, a jej ręce krwawią, ponieważ zbyt mocno trzymała katanę. thumb|left|190px|Aizen uspokaja Hinamori Później budzi się w pokoju, gdzie zamieszczona jest bariera, dzięki czemu nikt jej nie będzie mógł zaatakować. Jest bardzo trudna do przełamania z zewnątrz, ale bardzo łatwo z wewnątrz. Hitsugaya nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że Momo będzie chciała uciec, przełamuje barierę i biegnie pomścić Aizena. Dochodzi do 46 Central, gdzie widzi wszystkich zabitych członków. Spotyka tam Aizena. Hinamori zaczyna płakać ze szczęścia, gdy go przytula, ten wbija w nią ostrze, omal jej nie zabijając. Kiedy Hitsugaya powraca do 46 Central, zauważa Aizena i Gina, a za nimi nieprzytomną Hinamori. Od razu się przemieszcza i schyla się nad nią. Jest zadziwiony faktem, że za tym wszystkim stoi Aizen. Ten tłumaczy mu, że podbudowywał ją do tego, by nie mogła bez niego żyć i twierdzi, że wyświadczył jej przysługę zabijając ją. Starał się nią kierować do tego stopnia, by zabiła swoich przyjaciół, co się nie udało, więc pozostało tylko zabicie ją. Hitsugaya atakuje go, po czym jest z łatwością pokonany przez Aizena. Na szczęście w 46 Centralach pojawia się Retsu Unohana i jej wicekapitan Isane Kotetsu. Arrancar thumb|190px|Momo rozmawia z Hitsugayą przez monitor Widzimy ją przez krótki czas, gdy rozmawia z Hitsugayą przez monitor Yamamoto, po tym jak kapitan głównodowodzący powiedział Tōshirō o planie Aizena. Ma on na celu zdobycie Ōken, by dostać się do króla Soul Society. Hitsugaya jest nieco zaskoczony i pyta, czy jest już na tyle wyleczona, że może chodzić. Momo stara się go przekonać, że z nią już jest lepiej. Przeprasza za to, że oskarżyła go o zabójstwo Aizena i zaatakowała go. Hitsugaya tłumaczy, że nie powinna już się tym martwić i nie przeszkadza mu to. Prosi, aby wróciła do łóżka i pozbyła się worków pod oczami. Hinamori dziękuje Hitsugayi, że nie czuje do niej urazy, i mówi, że sam powinien iść spać, ponieważ bez tego nie urośnie. Hitsugaya następnie przypomina jej, aby zwracała się do niego kapitan Hitsugaya. Momo zdaje sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji i pyta go, czy zamierza walczyć z Aizenem. Na co ten mówi tak, po czym Hinamori zadaje mu kolejne pytanie - czy zabije Aizena. Prosi go, aby tego nie robił, ciągle wierzy, że to co on robi to nie jego wina, i że Gin lub Kaname zmusili go do tego. W tym momencie Yamamoto używa pewnej techniki by uśpić Hinamori i każe Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe zanieść ją do łóżka. Przeprasza Hitsugayę, chciał spełnić prośbę Momo, lecz wygląda na to, że było za wcześnie. Sztuczna Karakura thumb|190px|Hinamori detonuje Emilou Apacci, Franceskę Mila Rose i Cyan Sung-Sun thumb|left|190px|Hinamori i Matsumoto przygotowują się do walki z Fracción Harribel Nagle pojawia się w walce z Fracción Harribel - Apacci, Mila Rose i Sung-Sun. Atakuje Apacci, która miała zamiar zaatakować Rangiku kulą ognia, dzięki czemu ją powstrzymuje. Przedstawia się jako wróg Aizena, lecz Matsumoto ma do tego wątpliwości, ponieważ Momo dalej mówi do niego kapitan. Sprytnie wykorzystuje demoniczną magię i swój miecz do zadania ran Fracción. Unieruchamia je i tworzy ogromną eksplozję poprzez Tobiume. thumb|left|190px|Ayon uderza Hinamori Jednak Fracción uwalniają swoje Resurrección, dzięki czemu leczą swoje rany. Następnie poświęcają swoje lewe ramiona do stworzenia istoty o imieniu Quimera Parca, jednak Apacci nazywa go Ayon. Rangiku stara się przed nim bronić, jednak bez skutku. Jej lewa część brzucha zostaje poważnie uszkodzona. Hinamori stara się złapać spadającą Matsumoto i używa Bakudō #37 - Tsuriboshi. Po tym Ayon atakuje ją niszcząc część jej brzucha, stwierdzając, że wszystkie jej kości są złamane. Jest uratowana przez Kirę i Hisagiego. thumb|190px|Hitsugaya przebija Hinamori, myśląc, że to Aizen Później Izuru leczy Matsumoto i Momo. Hinamori mówi mu, że Rangiku jest poważnie ranna i powinien się nią zająć pierwszy. Po zabiciu trójki Espady, Aizen zaczyna walczyć z kilkoma kapitanami i Visoredami. Hitsugaya i Shunsui chwile z nim walczą na zmianę, po czym Hitsugaya przebija ciało Aizena. Wydaje się, że to już koniec, lecz okazuje się, że wszyscy byli przez cały czas pod działaniem hipnozy, a przebite ciało należy do Hinamori. Wszyscy zostają pokonani, a na miejscu walki zostaje tylko Yamamoto, Aizen i Gin. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Shinigami w Soul Society zaczynają coraz bardziej czuć się nieswojo, kiedy ich Zanpakutō zaczynają ich ignorować. Momo jednak nie gniew się na Tobiume, gdyż jest bardzo ważna dla niej. Później wraz z innymi Shinigami jest wezwana na Wzgórze Sōkyoku przez wszechkapitana Yamamoto. Następnie wszyscy dowiadują się, że to tajemniczy mężczyzna o imieniu Muramasa był tym, który wszystkich zwołał i schwytał Yamamoto. Następnie Muramasa informuje Shinigami, że wykorzystał swoje zdolności i "uwolnił" dusze Zanpakutō od swoich właścicieli i są one teraz wolne, mogą one przemierzac całe Soul Society. Bleach anime; Odcinek 230 Ichigo Kurosaki odkrywa, że duchy Zanpakutō mogą wrócić do swojego poprzedniego stanu, gdy odzyska Zangetsu. Bestialskie Miecze (tylko anime) thumb|left|Hinamori rozmawia z Tobiume Mimo odzyskania ducha Zanpakutō, Tobiume może materializować sie kiedy chce. Hinamori i Tobiume wykorzystują to rozmawiajac ze sobą. Tobiume mówi Momo jakie były jej doświadczenia kiedy była kontrolowana przez Muramasę.Bleach anime; Odcinek 257 Kiedy Zabimaru i Senbonzakura zostają uwolnieni w Instytucie Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami, oni natykają się na pomieszczenie, w którym Mayuri Kurotsuchi szpiegował mieszkzńców Soul Society przy korzystaniu z ukrytych kamer. Ona wraz z innymi członkiniami Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami, postrzegana jest w ukrytym pokoju na dworze rodu Kuchiki. Kiedy Senbonzakura wyłącza system, ich sekretna kryjówka zostaje odkryta przez Byakuye Kuchiki. Jest ona również widoczna, gdy Zabimaru ostatecznie niszczy baraki 12. Oddziału. Kiedy większość Tōjū została schwytana, Momo jest na obiedzie w barze Kamenoya & Grill z Nanao Ise, Rangiku Matsumoto, Tobiume, Haineko oraz z mniejszą Katen Kyōkotsu. Kiedy pijana Rangiku upomina ją, że nie wypiła z żadnej okazji, ona odpowiada, że przyszła cieszyć się jedzeniem. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|190px|Hinamori wraz z Hirako Momo wraz z pozostałymi wicekapitanami czeka na zakończenie zebrania kapitanów, gdzie Kira dzieli się swoimi wątpliwościami dotyczącymi znikających dusz z Rukongai oraz podejrzewa, że Mayuri coś ukrywa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 489, strony 1-5 Momo jest widziana obok swojego kapitana, gdy szybko dowiaduje się, że Wszechkapitan znajduje się na polu walk. Wystraszona Hinamori stwierdza, że nigdy nie widziała Yamamoto tak zdenerwowanego, na co Shinji mówi, że nie widział nigdy Wszechkapitana na froncie. Następnie Momo jest pospieszana przez Hirako, który stwierdza, że jeśli się nie pospieszą to Yamamoto ukradnie im całą zabawę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 505, strony 8-9 Moce i umiejętności Ekspert walki mieczem: Momo jest wystarczająco zdolna, aby skrzyżować miecze z innym Shinigami poziomu wicekapitana. Chociaż posiada ona wystarczające umiejętności szermiercze by osiągnąć swój wysoki poziom w obliczu Fracción Harribel, świadomie stwierdziła, że nie jest wystarczająco silna, aby walczyć z nimi tylko za pomocą Zanjutsu, zamiast zaskoczenia ich za pomocą Kidō. Shunpo: Hinamori jest wystarczająco wykwalifikowana w używaniu Shunpo, aby mogła dotrzymać kroku Shinigami na poziomie wicekapitana. Ekspert Kidō: Momo, tak jak Izuru, a w przeciwieństwie do Renjiego, wykorzystuje w walce Kidō. Hinamori jest biegła w Kidō, jak stwierdził kapitan Hitsugaya i Kira. Jej umiejętności są wystarczające do opracowywania wielu sposobów używania różnych zaklęć w połączeniach (także z jej Zanpakutō) oraz unikalnych sposobów ataku oraz obezwładniania przeciwnika. W ten sposób może dokonać swoich wszystkich wspólnych czarów. Jest również możliwość korzystania z jednej techniki Kidō na dwa oddzielne cele na raz. Hinamori ma także pewne umiejętności w leczącym Kidō. Wysoka moc duchowa: Jako wicekapitan Gotei 13, Momo posiada wysoką energię duchową. Wykwalifikowany taktyk: Znając swoje ograniczenia w bezpośredniej walce, Momo pokazała, że potrafi zrekompensować je za pomocą różnych kombinacji ataków (np. kiedy złapała Sung-Sun, Mila Rose i Apacci w sieć Kidō). Używając znakomicie opanowanego Kidō, Momo jest w stanie atakować na wiele zróżnicowanych sposobów. Zanpakutō thumb|190px|frame|Tobiume : W formie zapieczętowanej Tobiume przybiera formę katany. Tsuba jest w kształcie pięciu płatków kwiatu na prostokątnym wzorze. Rękojeść jest czerwona. Tobiume jest ognistym typem. * Shikai: Wzywa ją słowami . W formie Shikai, Tobiume prostuje się, i na całej jej długości powstają krótkie szpikulce. Tobiume charakteryzuje się szczególnym sposobem walki: po uwolnieniu wystrzeliwuje kule pochodzące z Kidō. :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: W tej formie jej miecz jest w stanie wytworzyć wybuchające kule ognia, które są uwalniane z ostrza Tobime. Uwalnianiu ognistych pocisków towarzyszy dźwięk, przypominający krzyk mewy. * Bankai: Brak. Cenzura thumb|left|190px|Aizen przebija Hinamori (bez cenzury) thumb|190px|Aizen przebija Hinamori (cenzura) W 60 odcinku anime widać jak Hinamori zostaje przebita mieczem przez Aizena. Jednak później ocenzurowano tę scenę, przez co nawet niektórym może się wydawać, że nic jej nie zrobił, ponieważ trudno później się zorientować, że Aizen ją zranił. Ciekawostki * Hinamori nienawidzi śliwek, woli brzoskwinie. * Lubi czytać i umie ładnie rysować, jest odpowiedzialna za ilustracje w Komunikacie Seireitei. * W czasie wolnym odwiedza babcię w Rukongai lub przebywa w bibliotece. * Hinamori spędza również dużo czasu w Klubie Ikebana. * Hinamori oznacza "lalka", a Momo to "brzoskwinia". Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Momo Hinamori Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Wicekapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:5. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Eksperci walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Kidō Kategoria:Praktykanci Shunpo